The Risk
by gleekdibaa
Summary: "I never stopped loving you" "...Did you?" "Nope," The words flew out of Quinn Fabray's and Finn Hudson's mouth at the last day of school. Leads to AU Fuinn futurefic. Will they be able to overcome the now-even-more-spiced-up drama after 7 years apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_And there in the Choir Room their picture was hung. Mike was carrying Tina in a bridal way, Brittany was sitting on Artie while he was kissing her cheek lightly. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand. Mercedes was laughing with Rachel. And Finn was grinning while he and Puck threw Quinn to the air in the middle of the photo and Santana was on her knees. Mr. Schue stood at the side with a proud smile. Nationals' picture. Get ready McKinley, Schuester is in need of a new batch. New Quarterback, keep guard of your locker and bag for a little, your Spanish teacher might sneak in a little something._**

It was last day of school. They had their last Glee Club meeting in the morning; they sang to Mr. Schue and later on could not keep their emotions. It sure, did suck. But they rehearsed for the last time, they were going to perform at Graduation. The day where they will say goodbye to McKinley. The day they will leave Tina, Artie and Blaine for them to continue their high school life. The day where they will decide to either pass through their high school life and put it aside as a memory or hang onto it. It really is a big day. But one thing for sure... They were gonna throw their hats up, escape from the hell hole, and party. Maybe, some of them may leave Lima, or better, Ohio

Senior year had been all they ever wished for. The Football Team achieved an amazing year, where it leads to Finn having offered scholarships to plenty of schools, shockingly. And Dave Karofsky was offered too, maybe same or even more than Finn, because they were an ultimate duo with Dave as the Wide Receiver.

Despite Finn's height, Puck has always been better at Basketball. He had more skills, Finn just had better captaincy and better height advantage. Their basketball team came up short at the end but it was definitely good, and the scout's eyes reached Puck. He was offered by 2 or 3 colleges, not that big, but would be Puck's way out.

The Cheerios regained their Nationals. Quinn got back to the Cheerios after they tied at Regionals, leading Sue to beg her back in. With Quinn back, Brittany was pushed as a sidekick again. Barely passing, Brittany luckily got a partly scholarship from OSU. Santana's parents were pretty wealthy, so she was sure to pursue her dreams in further places. while turning down OSU's scholarship. Quinn herself, was not shockingly, or maybe shockingly; flooded with scholarships offers. She passed with an excellent GPA, a complete 4.0, and an amazing debut at Cheerleading Nationals alongside San and Britt.

So, while Finn's planning to go to NYU to follow his girlfriend, the college doesn't really offer much scholarship. Actually, UCLA offered more. This confused him to the bits because Carole's savings weren't enough, and he felt really bad to use Burt's money as Kurt's expenses were probably already high enough. Finn; not sure.

Santana is off to California. Law School of Berkley; awesome huh? Who knew? She came up with really good marks. Mercedes too, is tagging along with Journalism... Oh well.

Puck and Brittany are both going to Ohio State University, but hey, look at the bright side, all the Glee Clubbers are going to College!

Kurt and Rachel are going to New York, no shit.

Meanwhile, Mike is going Harvard's Med School, so get ready people, you're gonna meet Dancer Dr. Chang! And joining the Harvard Gang, Quinn is taking either Harvard Business School or Massachusetts Institute of Techonology's (MIT); she somewhat doesn't like talking about it.

Last but not least, McKinley's Own New Directions got 2nd in Nationals. It was good enough, really good actually. The trophy was a whole lot bigger and they tied with Vocal Adrenaline before losing the Last Round. It was a painful thing to lose at that moment, but it was a greater feeling than ever...

School's about to end. But McKinley's royals can't get away just yet. The Football and Basketball Team is having their last meeting and so are the Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Finn stands there proud with his lopsided smile. He loved it. He actually brought this crappy school to victory. As expected, his and Dave's jersey was hung on the Gym, to honour them. Everyone clapped and congratulated each other. Next, Puck's basketball Jersey was hung too. It was awesome. Finn put his arms around the mohawked boy with a smug face, they turned to each other and a grin was formed on both faces. They laughed and knuckle touched each other. They are bestfriends, no matter what.<p>

"We did it man," Puck says

"Yeah, and it feels awesome, like fucking awesome" The taller boy responded

"Surely didn't go as smooth as we thought, but I guess our pro-ness will never stop us from being McKinley's best studs"

Finn cracked a sad smile, he understood what Puck mean by 'not as smooth'. It got something to do with one and only Quinn Fabray. Then his thoughts fly back to how things would've been if he never joined Glee, if she wasn't pregnant with Puckeman's baby... He shook his head, he's not supposed to think of this, it passed, high school is over. "Yeah..." He answered, starting to walk towards the Gym door and nudged Puck. He is, still wondering about that blonde girl.

* * *

><p>"Good luck everybody," Sue finishes as she walks towards Quinn.<p>

Quinn smiled, high school seriously did suck, she laughed to herself. Her name was framed with her photo, as a Cheerio legend. How awesome was that?

"Good luck for the surgery Q, may it all go smooth" Sue motions for a hug

Quinn was surprised, but besides from her parents, she was the only who knows, so she embraced it before walking out of the gym.

She took everything out of her locker, cleaning it. She closed it and leaned back to her locker. She put a sad smile. She remembered everything that had happen in that very own hallway. And all of a sudden, they have to leave it. Every single, bitter-sweet moment. Her moments with him, with Finn. She can still feel his clumsy chocolate-tasting lips kissing her after the Lucy incident. Oh, god... She still loves him. How is she supposed to leave everything behind? Move on? Oh right, her memory would be gone. That thought was really painful, sure, they weren't all sunshine and rainbows, but she loved everything that had happened in her life. She was grateful of it. A tear rolled down her face but her attention was averted to a voice.

That sweet warm, loving voice that she completely adores. She rubbed her eye and turned "Hey,"

"Why are you still here?"

"Cheerios, you know..."

"Oh, yeah."

"Where's Puck?"

"Went home quickly with San preparing for the party," he smiles, oh she love his smile.

"Right, of course..." She chuckles

"Quinn..." He approached her "I miss you, I mean, I'll miss you"

"Y-yeah," she choked a little at those words, they weren't going to see each other everyday anymore "I'll miss you too, I can't believe it's all over"

"It's just the beginning you know, beginning of reality..." He reminds her

"Yeah totally cause all this while we've been living in a fantasy" she sarcastically remarked but he laughed. He loved her sarcasm.

Their moment as silence were created as they stared right into each other's eyes. "Maybe it is fantasy, I mean, I had you..." She broke the silence.

He was mesmerized by her words, having him was a fantasy?

"I never stopped loving you" he confessed "...Did you?"

"Nope,"

The words flew out of Quinn's and Finn's mouth at the last day of school.

"Should we be in love again?" The goofy tall boy asked

"Weren't we always in love?"

"I don't know, but those lips are too tempting not to have..." He said before crashing their lips. **_The Locker Kiss._** They had always loved this. Their **_first_** kiss happened right there. Oh great, the feeling again._** Fireworks.**_

He pulled away. Leaving her paralysed. The **_so-wrong-yet-so-right feeling_** came back to them.

Then he heard a horn. His car's horn.

It was a call. A signal.

Rachel was calling him. _**Rachel, His Girlfriend. **_

Quinn realised this too. "Are you going to leave?"

"Yeah..." "She's waiting, I guess"

_**With that, he left. Finn Hudson left Quinn Fabray, again.**_

Life was all about choices.

Whether you cry whether you smile.

Whether you pick yourself up or you stay down.

Whether you move on, or you stay.

Choices are always risky, because there's always a chance of getting hurt, or failing.

The risky one, is usually the better, but many times ditched because of cowardness.

The risky one, is the bigger step that will make you happy if you take and regret if you don't.

Finn enters his car as he watched the golden locks slowly slipping in her own car. He smiled, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

**_For Finn, the choice was Quinn or Rachel._**

Quinn was the risk, the one he wants badly, but is so risky, he was scared of getting hurt, the hard one, the stubborn one, so he pushed her aside.

"Shall we go, Finn?" the brunette asked.

He looked over to Rachel. She was the easy way out. She was the run-away.

_**Finn was also Quinn's risk. But Quinn Fabray is never afraid of taking the risk, even if it meant getting hurt again.**_

She wasn't scared of taking the risk of the surgery, even if it meant losing all her memory.

Quinn Fabray is Finn Hudson's biggest risk.

Risky things doesn't happen all the time, only a few chances. What Finn didn't know was, he was losing his chance. Because he, was never going to be in his mind ever again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 years later...<em>**

A petite blonde woman stood by the side of the road. She was wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan. She's using a hat and her long curls let down. The sun is hitting her so her face was unclear but he was somewhat pretty sure it would be beautiful, fitting perfectly to her attractive body. She waves her hand multiple times to call out for the taxi. With no passengers aboard, he quickly pull over.

She opens the door and stuck her head in. He was pulling a bottle of water, unaware of the woman, while asking "Where to miss?" Before turning his head towards her.

His jaw was still dropped wide open "Quinn." He simply states, still in shock.

She looked away from her phone "Sorry?"

"Quinn!" He says again

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know you. Wait, do you know me?"

His boy-ish face came back. Quinn Fabray doesn't know Finn Hudson? What has the world come to?

"Quinn, I'm your high-school... Um, how to define it-"

She cut him off "High school? Oh my god I'm sorry. I had memory loss. So high school, sorry... I can't remember. Maybe we can catch up later, or something?" she offered the same old Quinn sweet smile.

His face formed the perfect O. He can't believe this.

* * *

><p><strong>So...What do you guys think?<strong>

**Things will be slowly unraveled in the following chapters. But next chapter is gonna be Graduation first. I'm no American, so if you are can you please suggest to me what theire graduation are like? **

**Thanks so much.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yeah...**

**Bye! :D x**


	2. Le Confessions

He pulled his red truck at the parking lot. He walked out and opened the door for Rachel. Like a man would do, for his woman. His woman. His woman?

Well that woman placed a peck on his cheek and ran towards the bunch of girls in front of Quinn's car. Just chattering. He examined her face. Every little part of it. He loved her. It was hard to explain, that sly smile would just appear on his face when he saw her. He had always wanted her; it was his goal. He loved everything about her, anything to do with her, every second spent with her. But why can't it be easy? Why can't she understand him like Rachel does... Why can't. God. He sighed and turned to the boys.

The day passed really slow. They all had grins on their faces, but they didn't really want it to happen. They're slowly going up that stage, graduating, ending their what have seemed to be a lifetime high school. Finn just sat there, and stared at the girl who was about to give her speech, while his girlfriend is squeezing his hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And now, our top student with the highest score, one of the top female athletes, and part of the almost-winning Glee Club New Direction; Quinn Fabray!"

She walked up the stage, fixing the place of the microphone. She put that beautiful smile, and began "Hey guys,"

Everyone replied with a smile while the Glee Clubbers still clapped. "Okay, I had no idea what to say really... I tried, but I just couldn't. As you all probably know high school is like, it felt like a never ending life time. With goals always pressured behind you. And the thought of future always haunting you. But it all worked out... And there are no words to explain, everything"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold the tear that was starting to be visible on her eyes "I came to start a new life, and nothing was newer than new. I thank everyone who would become a part of my life, and of course apologise to all I've hurt, I really never meant any; I swear."

"I've met some of the most precious, lovely people while here, and you know who you are, I wouldn't have to mention it" she shot a long glance at all of the Glee Clubbers and offered Mr Schue a smile.

"I learnt so much, like a billion things probably. I would never forget it; u-unless I have to" she stuttered, and the tear rolled down, there Finn knew something was wrong, but lord what could he do after everything.

"Thank you, thank you, now I'd like to hand over the mic to Principal Figgins again" she went, rubbing her eyes slowly.

**_That was the last time Finn remembered seeing her so weak. So vulnerable. The summer past, he spent almost every second and minute of it with Rachel as they would part ways. He tried to talk to Quinn and all, but it never worked. When he moved to LA, Rachel to New York, he never, saw her, ever again. Her facebook deactivated, twitter never updated, phone never picked up, texts ignored; nothing. Nothing, Finn figured out she wanted to start over._**

* * *

><p>"Stop the silly game Fabray,"<p>

"Excuse me mister man?" She feels anger heating up "You're going around calling me by my last name saying I'm playing a game, you stop playing a game, you're a creep, and a weirdo, and just silly!" She takes her bag quickly and open the door "Goodbye, 'old friend'" she air quoted the last part and rushed back to a building.

It took Finn a few seconds to realise what was happening. His mouth gaps a few times as he wanted to say something, but there was nothing. Maybe she was playing a game, maybe she wasn't. But he sure as hell don't want to lose the only possible chance of talking to her again after all the memories and then no talk for years. He rushed out of the taxi and ran towards her, practically without planning.

"Quinn!"

"What you want?" She angrily turned

"Q-qui..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. And he grabbed her by the wrist. He gently rubbed his thumb against her smooth hand "Quinn, I'm sorry"

And with that, she felt like everything was coming back to life. Like she's starting to remember things. Like she needed to look him in the eyes and forgive. Like she needed to run back into his arm and even pull him into a kiss. But she just blinked. The only thing she was sure of was that he wasn't just another 'old friend'

"What's your name again?"

"F-Finn. Finn Hudson. Finn Christopher Hudson..." He slowed down, seriously hoping this was all a lie. Hoping that she remembers him. Hoping it's all a cruel joke. And with that he plastered his infamous lopsided smile.

Oh she loved it, it looked beautiful. It looked just so. Just so nice. She met a wheel-chaired guy named Artie in the airport before. But he freaked out after her response of not remembering. But no ring belled in her mind. She didn't remember him. But with this Finn guy... She felt a feeling of belonging. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He didn't want to lose her. Even if it was a cruel joke or if it was real "Quinn?"

"Uh?" She woke up from her thoughts "Uh yeah, Finn" She needed to make sure "Were we close?"

"Mmhhhmm" he answered calmly hoping high

"Like how close?"

"You know..." He never really knew how to explain they use to understand. But now only he understands.

"Intimate? In love?"

"Wa-what. Um, ye, no- I"

She sighs "Well that's weird. Because my heart faster and faster" she took his hand and placed it on her heart

This only reminded Finn of Rachel, thw first time he cheated and betrayed Quinn. It was tearing him. But it wasn't the right time to think of her.

"Isn't yours beating like it too?" She felt his.

"I think it's faster" The words left his mouth as he place his hand on her waist and held her

"You're sweating"

"Yeah but you can't sweat out your hotness Fabray, do you remember the album?" He grins

"A Fever You Can't Sweat Out? You know..."

"That you love Panic! At The Disco? No shit I remember right?" He grins. Leaning his head towards her. Completely mesmerized. He hates this feeling. How he just make him feel like he need to hold her right now.

"How the fuck did we break up?"

He really didn't want to answer this. So instead. Feeling the need of her. He pulled her into a short-yet-beautiful kiss. The kiss they always do.

And she was once again left shocked. A car horned Finn's taxi. It was blocking the way. "Do you still want to go...somewhere..."

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Come with me?"

"Finn?"

"We'll talk about it later okay, now we just got to continue life"

"Alright..." She followed him to the taxi.

She told him her directions and it was a silent awkward life. Ever since this memory loss thing, Quinn has tried to be as honest as possible about anything she feels about her past, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you did I?"

"Most probably..." Finn answers "Neither did I"

"Well- why, why-" her phone ringing cut her off. She opened her bag and answered it.

_"Hello?"_

She sighed.

_"Yeah, I'm on my way there Stef..."_

Finn's eyebrows raised.

_"Baby please don't play the 'Fabray' calling name on me"_

She smiled sweetly,

_"You're too corny, okay I'll cook dinner you hungry boy"_

Finn flenched his fist when she chuckles,

_"Stefano Cristovao Vivarelli, you're toally a front runner in the Most Awesome Boyfriend award"_

Finn's face dropped to shock.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeap I know. Finn's got competition. So yeah they confessed. But when were things ever that simple between them?<strong>

**I know it's short.**

**And super late update.**

**But school. Too much projects. **

**I still hope you guys like it tho...**

**Please review and criticise, tell me what you think.**

**Thankssss, love **

**Kthxbai x**


	3. Revealing  You Said What?

_"Hey, come on... I understand she means to you. Everything happens by God's will, so if it really is it will happen Stef"_

Now Finn is getting confused

_"It's all going to be okay"_

Finn pulled up in front of the mansion

_"Yep, I'm here now. Love you too,"_

Okay, that just made Finn punch the seat.

"Stop it wouldn't you Quinn?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What joke is this actually? Okay. So yeah; you got a boyfriend who has this massive mansion, but what? Are you ashamed you have an ex-boyfriend who's just a taxi driver?" He states angrily

"Wha-"

"What that you've done something to your life you just don't want to know me anymore? You can't accept that I'm your friend? You just want to get away? Like I'm nothing?"

"Finn, what are yo-"

"Look Quinn, I thought you understand. I thought you were different. But why would you be? You're the one who's such a prom queen desperate. Fame and wealth is what matters to you all" he sighs in defeat

"Who the fuck are you to accuse me like that?" She responds, now being just as angry

"Oh quit the game Quinn, I know you remember me. But whatever, kiss me and go run to your perfectly wealthy probably religious boyfriend"

"I'm sorry but you better shut your mouth. I have no shed of doubt that you were a friend, and something more; but you have ABSOLUTELY no right to accuse me, and my boyfriend things that I have no idea what. Sure, we kissed, I caught up into the moment. But I thought you were a nice person Finn, I wanted to find out more; and now you're just accusing me with all this shit?"

"Well isn't it true?" Finn asks a little more calmly

"What do you want to hear actually? I don't get you! I don't even know you!"

"Oh please Quinn, just admit you know. Quit the joke and you'll never have to see my face ever again"

"Why do you want to hear a lie? I lost my memory and and"

"And what? Lost your memory? How the hell did you lose it?"

"I had brain tumor you idiot" she confessed, causing Finn's head to explode with a million more questions.

"You-you, you had BRAIN TUMOR? When, when did you, and I mean" he was now in a loss of words.

"God, you're a downright asshole. And no, this house is his parents'. Stef is not a baby, he has his own house with his own money; and sorry I kissed you, but I have a boyfriend. And I live with him. And grant your wish, we shall never meet again" She rushed out of the taxi and the gate was opened for her.

Finn really couldn't work out the maths. Quinn had Brain Tumor? Why didn't anyone tell him that? There was so much questions. But he sure as hell regret all the accusations he gave her. But he had his reasons. For now, all he wants to meet is his best friend. Tell her everything, because it's just utterly shocking. Oh... How much he wished Puck lives in LA too.

* * *

><p>The gate opened for her. She sighed as she walked towards the door. She rang the bell and the butler opened it.<p>

"Hey lovely lady," Mr. Bardelli, the house's butler who is also kind of Stef's uncle said.

"Hey, looking just as fine" She smiled as he smiled back at her "Where's Stefano?"

"In the study," She looked around a little confused "Why you've never been there before?"

"Ah, yeah, nope. I've only been to the dining, terrace, living room, family room and his room... And the hall of course"

"Oh, this house is big..." He said before guiding her to the study

"Yeah, it's just so...massive"

"And you haven't been here in a while" he says in a complaining-like-tone.

"Zio, you know I've been busy..."

"Zio? Wow. Stefano have been teaching Italian?"

"Haha, yes, it's nothing much. It means uncle right?"

"Yeap honey it means uncle"

They reached the study and Quinn opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Stefano greeted with his Italian-deep 'sexy' voice. Putting his book down, he revealed his short-ish shaggy straight dark black hair. And a perfectly handsome face. He stood up, standing tall about 6'1, showing his built body as he wore a pretty tight shirt.

"Hey..." She kissed him on the cheek

"You know the way here.." He asked confused

"He showed me..."

"Oh, grazie Mr. Bardelli" he smiled

"Nessun problema Mr Vivarelli" he let's out a little chuckle closing the door and Stef throws himself down the coach again

"Come here..." He motioned Quinn to sit on his lap, and she did as he said "What's up?"

"I don't know"

"Why come on?"

"Why do you like to play the last name game so much?" She pouted

"You don't like it Fabray?" He smirked

"Not funny Cris!" She hits his head with a pillow

"Wait what? Cris?"

"Yeap,"

"Why Cris?"

She turned to him and returned the smirk "You forgot your middle name was Cristovao?

"Yeah but I'm not weird like you; I don't go by my middle name" He laughs a little at the end

She rolled her eyes "I don't care you call me Fabray I call you Cris"

"Aw, you're such a revenge seeker..." He cuddles her closer

"You're a douche"

"Well that's me"

"Why do you like to do that so much huh? The last name thing?"

"I don't...really know. Mum's habbit. She likes to do that when she's angry at me, so Mr Bardelli and I used to imitate her" he smiled "Why are you so persistent on not liking it?"

"I don't know. It just seems so high...so royal"

"Well aren't we?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again before attempting on moving away. But Stef pulled her back "Hey, what's wrong, why are you so sad... Give me those beautiful sorriso..."

"Does sorriso means smile or something?"

"No shit, it means fart" he said sarcastically, before chuckled softly tickling her shoulders with his mouth

"Ahahahah, stop that"

"Yeay, you smiled" he pulled her into a sleeping formation on the couch

"I don't feel high in power"

"Why?"

"I don't know myself, I know completely nothing about 4 years of my life... It's just. I met someone..."

"Who?" He sat up straight, curious.

"His name was Finn... He was a high-school...ex I think...he seemed hurt with me not remembering him and he was accusing me of things; I guess our history must be pretty rough. But I could feel him within me,"

"Aw baby, that's okay, it's okay, they just don't understand"

She looked at him, she wanted to tell him what happened; that they had kissed, but the bell rang. "Oh, there they are, let's get down" he said kissing her cheek before walking towards the door

"Stef?"

"Yeap?" He turned back popping the p in his answer

"How long is this going to last?"

"What?"

"Our fake relationship..."

"Quinn..."

"No, I need to know. Cause. I think it wasn't ordinary life I left in high school, I want to find out... Because when I met Fi-"

"Lucille Quinn Fabray, no high school life is ordinary" he reminded, gently placing her hair behind her ears.

"I know but,"

"Look, we're not in a fake relationship. Okay? I mean yeah; people out there thinks different, they think we have something more, but for the moment we have no choice. But you know I love you as a friend, like... Dead love. You're like, a super best friend sister-ish person to me. Please"

"You are too, it's ju, just..."

He pulled her into a quick kiss on the lips and embraced her tightly "Please Quinn, if whatever's meant to go, God will help us. And for now, if you ever need any support, a shoulder to cry, a person to run too, and anything. I'm here. So if you want to dig on your past... I'll be right here beside you as you find out. Right here" He smiled

"Thanks" a tear rolled down her cheek

"Don't cry, come on" He took her wrist and they held hands before going out.

* * *

><p>All Finn could think of was Quinn. He shouldn't be, because of so many reasons; but he was still shell-shocked. A brain tumor? Everyone thought she went just to start over. But a brain tumor? No one knew that. He had accused her of things that she probably have no idea about. Oh, lord, the best thing he could do now was to pull over at his and his bestfriend's apartment.<p>

He opened the door and lazily placed the keys on the kitchen table.

"Hey, why are you home so fucking early? Craving my lunch or something?"

"Funny" Finn gave a straight face

"Then why? I mean, it is Sunday, it's when you're supposed to work full shift"

"I'm just tired that's it" He sat on their two-seater couch and turned on the TV to see a Hockey game replay on ESPN.

"No, you're not; out of all the days you could be tired, it wouldn't be today. Yesterday was your day off" she approached him with 2 plates of Fried Chicken and Wedges with cheese "What's up?"

"Nothing okay, I just got a lot things on my mind..." He said taking one of the plates.

"Wait up," she said going to the fridge, grabbing herself a glass of water "What do you want!" She shouted

"Give me a beer"

"You unhealthy bastard"

"Shut up,"

The latina girl smirked from across the room, throwing the beer at his direction as he perfectly caught it and opened it.

"You know, nobody can ever lie to Santana Lopez, nobody"

Finn sighs. She's right. Santana Lopez is always right. When they met in LA 2 years ago she was right that he was in his worst state. She was right that she needed to fix him. She was always right. She finds out every detail about his relationship with Rachel. And she knows ever detail left that will be about his feelings for his one true first love; Quinn Fabray. So rather than playing the long game, maybe Finn would just surrender and tell her to truth.

"I met Quinn,"

"WHAT!" She said, spitting half of the water on her mouth to the carpet. But this being the conversation; neither Finn nor Santana could care about the wet carpet "Are you fucking kidding me? That girl's been gone for like 6 years and you met her, and you actually planned on not telling me? Are you mad? I miss that bitch! How's she been man? I told you there would be an advantage of being a taxi driver. You get to meet so man-"

"Santana!" He cut her off

She realised her babbling and stopped "Yes?"

"It's...it's complicated"

"Ugh, should've guessed that. Finn and Quinn; when was it ever easy? If she would've met me we'd be bitching about Rachel or something right now" a chuckle escaped from Santana as Finn followed

"No, no. I mean, yeah. That's complicated, we're always complicated but ther-"

"Wait! You argued with her?"

Santana was never the patient-wait-for-me-to-finish-my-story kind. It was half true, they kind of argued. Therefore Finn gave her a slight nod.

"You...asswipe!" Santana smacked his head "Did you at least get her number?"

He shook his head, somehow feeling a little stupid "Oh god, I didn't!"

"You are dumb, stupid, idiotic...ah!"

"But I know where she lives, or her boyfriend's parents, whatever" he rolled his eyes angrily taking a bite of the chicken

"Boyfriend? Oh my god..." She smirked and started laughing

"What?" He snapped

"Little Finn Hudson is jealous!"

"What! No!" He went all defensive, he wanted to tell her that they'd even kiss but he needed to state the obvious first "San, listen"

"Don't even try to deny it boy..."

"San!" It shook her "She had brain tumor. She doesn't remember us. She doesn't remember me"

"W-wh-wha-WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I revealed plenty here.<strong>

**Yes, Quinn has a brain tumor.**

**Yes, her relationship with her current 'boyfriend' is very complicated.**

**Yes, Santana is in the mix.**

**Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is waiting, I hope there are waiters (: **

**I guess real world just got into me and netball tournaments on weekends really stop me from updating. I actually got this done a week ago.**

**Well, anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it :D x Please review**


	4. Never Thought So

The perfect couple went down the stairs. Quinn changed to her red silk dress and Stef was all set with his black shirt, black trousers and red vest.

"Oh well well well! Look who's here!" The young dirty-blonde haired man waiting on the other side of the dining table announced.

Stef's attention to Quinn's dress was drifted to his brother, he gave a cold expression as they approach him. "Ray," he nodded

"Hey, what's with the face and weird nods man?" Ray pulled him into a hug and ruffled his well-combed hair.

"Ray, please" he pulled away

"What?" Ray shot a confused look, but then Stef raised his eyebrow, causing Ray to throw his hands in defeat "Okay, fine, let's just eat, no?"

"That I agree to!" The dark haired old man yelled from the door "Hello, my sons"

Everyone in the room offered a smile as they took their seats at the dining table. "Your mother has decided to cook very Italian food here, to celebrate your return, Raymond"

"Thank you mother, it's a pleasure."

"Who is that young lady you got there son?"

"Oh, here is Sugar," she offered a smile and finally looked up

"Sugar? What a name" his mother remarked sarcastically

"Please, Adria. You don't even know her," Ray hissed

"She sure looks du-"

"That's enough" Their father, Aleandro, commanded

For about an hour, the family talks and talks about how things have gone. And there was barely space for Sugar, neither Quinn to talk. Ray and Stef just keeps fighting against each other, and it was a mess.

Quinn and Sugar offered to take the dishes to the sink and started cleaning up "Stupid boys, I swear"

"But lovely, aren't they?" Sugar commented

Quinn responded with a giggle "Very lovely indeed" she paused washing her hands "You have a unique name, you know"

"Aha yes, I know. My dad thought it would make a sweet person"

"Sure worked, Quinn Fabray"

"Sugar Motta"

Quinn blinked her eye in a flash. She had seen this girl before, dancing. Dancing with a very familiar latin girl, and another blonde. That latin girl is...but the flashback stopped. The laughters echoed in her mind, but she couldn't figure a thing.

"Have we met before?"

"Um, you seem familiar too, maybe we met somewhere before!" The happy-go-lucky looking girl responded

"Yeah maybe...what school did you go to?"

The girl turned and frowned "McKinley High for High School, why?"

"Is that in Lima, Ohio?" She knows this is where her mum lives and all, but her mum only told her what happened in her life until middle school, not revealing a single detail about High School.

"Yep!" She said, "You know it?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray! Remember, or no? I used to go there?" Quinn smirked, oh the light bulb in her mind.

"Uh uh uh...Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Oh Fabray! We were in Glee Club together oh lord!"

"Glee Club?" She said, questioning but trying to not sound that strange.

"Yeah, the singing and dancing group" Sugar laughed as Quinn followed

"Right...right...you were in it too, how could I forget..." She hesitates "Do you maybe know a Finn Hudson and an Artie...Artie Abrams?"

"Yep yep, they were your friends!" She smiled "Well, they were closer to you than I was, but you were specifically closer to Finn since you had history and you guys were both Seniors that time"

"Awh...that's good you remember us!" She tried to grin

"How did things go with Beth? Are you seeing her?"

"Beth..."

"Yes Beth. I'm pretty sure her name was Beth. You and Puck's daughter?" She tried to whisper, afraid that this might be a secret Quinn is keeping from Stef's family

Quinn blinked a little too many times. She got a little too much than she asked for.

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna just barge in her boyfriend's mansion and hug your old best friend who probably don't remember you?" Finn wonders<p>

"Now that you mention it, doesn't really sound like a good plan" Santana responds "But better a try that nothing," she shrugs

Finn shrugs too and nods while Santana got back busy with her phone.

"Here we are"

Santana finally looked up and as soon as she did that, she quirked her eyebrows.

"This house?"

"Yep, seems like Quinn scored big. Like, big time millionaire here man"

Santana just stared at the house. "You okay San?"

"Is it Ray or is Stef?"

"What?" Now Finn is confused.

"Is it his brother, Raymond, or is it Stefano himself" she stated clearly, facing him "Who is dating Quinn?"

"Dude you're getting creepy... It's it's"

"WHO!" The bossy girl demanded

He startled "Stef? Yeah I remember her talking to some Stefano Crister Vivarell or something?"

"Oh" she tried to look calm again as her face slowly forms a sarcastic chuckle "That fucking asshole is dating Quinn? Fuck him. Fuck his whole family. Let's get the fuck out here"

"But San I thought we want to meet Qu-"

"Let's just go please?" She pleaded in a threatening-tone

"Yeah...I guess"

"We can come some other time" she sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know. I know. 37 days margin. I know, not as planned at all. But I just got caught up with school, school concert, more netball tournaments, end of term assessments. I'm terribly sorry guys, if any of you is actually waiting. But this story is actually...getting somewhere. I'm sorry. But it's holidays now, it's been a week actually but yeah I just updated it today. I shall update it soon, so anyways...<strong>

**Yeah pretty funny family Stef got there. There's deffo more into it.**

**Sugar and Ray (Haha, reminds me Sugar Ray Robinson or something :p ) have a shocker for the family, which will create more drama.**

**Sugar's words will make Quinn DESPERATE to explore her own past.**

**Santana...knows Stefano.**

**I know it's short, but I'll update real soon. This whole thing's about to get a whole lot deeper, so stay tuned. Thanks x**


	5. With The Wrong People

"What's wrong?" He placed his vest and car keys carefully on the table, and slowly place himself beside his 'girlfriend', who's now laying on the bed.

She looks restless, lost, and there he caressed her rosy cheek "Quinn? You know you can tell me anything"

She instead burst out crying, taking him by shock. And all he could give was a comforting hug, he pulled her tighter "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay"

For one, Stef is really good at this. Because Quinn constantly has meltdowns, due to her condition. "I'm a horrible person"

"What? No! You're awesome, you're beautiful, you're perfect Quinn! What's this all about..."

"I-i have..." She close her eyes "I don't know how to say this"

He took her hand, squeezed with care, and kissed it slowly. "Please, it's okay"

"I have a kid...and I don't remember her"

There he was surprised, but he didn't say a thing, only to lay himself right beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulders "It's not your fault..." He whispers to her ears and he kissed her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The angry latina threw her bag on the floor and punched her wall to the wall. The taller boy entered the room and quickly runs to her side, grabbing her now bleeding fist "San!"<p>

She rest her head on the wall and slowly her knees touch the floor, as she now kneels. She kneels, and she cries. She turned her back, resting her back on the wall now. "Santana..."

Quickly she wipes the tears and the blood on her hand "I'm sorry,"

"You wanna tell me about it?" His puppy eyes begged, almost magical

She shakes her head, pursing her lips, while her hands seek her bag. She took her wallet out, and then a picture.

Finn peeked at the picture, but he couldn't work out the equation. Stuttering, Santana said "Tha-that's...Stef. The guy..."

Finn closed his shocked mouth. Sitting right beside Santana, pulling her shoulders. Hugging her so tight, and repeatedly kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the blonde turns to face the dark-haired beauty. "Were you serious?"<p>

"What?"

Quinn has always been insecure. "Am I...beautiful? And kind? And worthed? And-"

Stef just smiled sweetly and it stopped Quinn from talking. He pushed himself closer to her, and tilted his head. He removed the hair from her mouth, and slowly crash his lips against hers, leaving her stunned.

"He's an asshole, not you, so what's the deal" The goofy boy chuckled

"...I don't know"

"Don't every cry, cause tears aren't good, don't ever cry, cause it does no good" He smiled as he sing-song the phrases

Santana turned herself against "Oh shut it you dork!"

"Ever thought this day coming, San? After high school, living together, being best friends, each other's place to run..." he shakes his head

She just stared into his eyes, revealing the smallest of all smiles. She placed her face right in front of his, locking her lips with his. He was first shocked, but he was soon heated in the sensation.

"I'm sorry Quinn,"

"No, no," she smirked as she instead began an extremely hot makeout with the guy beside her

Quinn was never really intimate these whole 7 years of her life. Her confusing life. She once had a random hook-up at a bar and she had sex with him. Then, she once dated a guy named Arthur for a few months and they had a couple of times, but the thing is...she didn't know whether to enjoy it or not. She didn't know whether she was a prude or she was a sex shark. She didn't even know if she was a virgin, but her mum finally told her she wasn't. And now she found out that she had a kid in a high school...

So now she decides to just let it all go for a little while. She didn't let her lips let go of Stef's as he slowly unzip her dress while she unbutton his shirt. Lastly, they both took out both their own last piece of clothing and went in position. "You sure?" The Italian boy asked

She gulped and nodded as she kissed him and again and he went for the kill.

* * *

><p>Santana and Finn practically kissed each other all the way to the couch, "Bed?"<p>

"Nah, it's too far" she giggled

"Yes sir"

"Oh your voice so hot baby" she gave him a last peck as she began undressing.

Contrary to the other couple, they were a lot more sloppy. They quickly took their own clothes and instantly went for it.

* * *

><p>"It your big day," she whispered to his ears as she rubbed her eyes.<p>

He yawned and stretched his arms "Better get ready then" he placed a peck on her forehead and practically skipped to the bathroom

Quinn laughed witnessing his childishness and she sunk her face back in the pillow

* * *

><p>She was on the couch. He was on the floor with his head on her lap. He lightly snored and she was in deep sleep until...<p>

*Ding Dong*

"Uh," the girl moved her body, waking the boy up

"God...who the fuck is that...it's like...so early" he sat up and whined, as his neck hurts from the position he slept.

He tried to open his eyes but the sunlight from the window was overbearing.

*Ding Dong*

So the raven-haired girl instead grabbed Finn's t-shirt and wore it, as it covers halfway through her knees. She walked to the door, eyes half closed. Finn's phone vibrated over and over again and as he checked he had like 10 missed calls and 15 text messages.

Santana opened the door and yawned "Yep?"

"Still looking like a hot mess, Lopez," the guy across her smirked

"What on earth?"

* * *

><p><strong>Asdfghjkl. I know that this is a Fuinn story. Not a QuinnOc or Finntana. I know, but because of the situation I felt like this was a little needed. I'm not an expert in writing these scenes, and I hope it wasn't that sex-ish (I think it wasn't) cause the story isn't M. Tried to make it quick and simple.**

**I know where the story is heading and Fuinn is finally having a face-to-face again next chapter. This chapter's kind of a filler to connect the dots...but next chapter will be quite of a deal :)**

**I hate fillers. Even last chapter was. But...I just needed to do it sorry.**

**Just to point out, Rachel and Finn still dated after graduation...they wanted to make it work. So...yeah...she will be mentioned soon.**

**Maybe not next chapter, but maybe next-next?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. And uh.**

**GUESS WHO WAS ON THEIR DOORSTEP!**

***Ta-Da* bye :D x**


End file.
